


Special

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Social Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: For souyoweek2020, prompt: "Feel".
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Special

04/16

Yosuke already felt a bond growing with Souji since the day they had met, as in when he had helped him out of that trash can. He had immediately taken notice of his unusual gray hair- ‘Did he dye it like me?’ was something he had wondered a few times. And then, as they had gone into the TV and fought his shadow, he could tell something inside him changed. He felt a need to become even closer to Souji, and so when he caught up to him biking to school, he struck up a conversation about the culprit behind the murders. “Let’s bring an end to this.” Souji had said, and Yosuke felt part of his heart warm up to the fact Souji included _him_ in his plans. He felt sort of stupid for being that happy about having someone to hang out with, but he didnt have time to think about that when he had stuck out his hand for a handshake, and when Souji had firmly grasped, he felt a jolt go through himself. He didn't want to think about what that could mean, so he ignored it and moved on.

04/20

As they sat eating steak croquettes, Yosuke laughed talking about them, poking fun at how in the country they are. Two gossiping ladies walked past them, discussing Saki and Yosuke. He laughed it off, but Souji could tell that laugh was insincere, so he opted to sympathize with him.  
“It must be tough being the butt of a lot of gossip and jokes.” Again, Yosuke brushed his actual feelings off ending with a ‘There’s nothing I can do about it, anyway.’ And a shrug. Souji’s eyes narrowed slightly, he felt bad for him and wanted to make him feel better _somehow_. He had come to care for Yosuke a lot already, and as Yosuke nervously laughed Souji felt something tug at him from inside his chest. He couldn’t place what exactly it was, so he ignored it for now. They continued to eat in silence until they were full, then parted for the day.

04/22

Yosuke brought Souji to Okina, eager to be in a place more urban. “Wait, am I starting to sound like Teddie?” He asked, and Souji replied with “Teddie’s cute.”  
“Cute…?” He hesitantly asked, then something in his brain clicked, ‘Oh shit, he’s calling me cute?’ his realization caused him to blush, he had a nervous smile painted on his face, until his phone buzzed, his face changed to an expression of annoyance as he announced it was just spam. “Why don’t you change your number then?” Souji suggested. “Someone I knew from before might text, and changing my number then calling just to tell them would be annoying, y’know? Most of them never planned to text me anyway…” He trailed off, his voice sounding sad as he finished the sentence. For some reason, Souji wanted to give him a hug, but he refrained. Yosuke quickly changed his temper to be upbeat again, “Hey, don’t look at me like I don’t have any friends!” … “Though, I don’t even remember what we used to talk about, so can’t really call ‘em friends…But that’s fine. Inaba suits me, we got stuff to do there anyway. I’m counting on ya, partner!” He said punctuating his sentence with a laugh, trying to get the happy mood back. Souji promised he would be there for him as he felt he understood him a bit more.

04/24

The two were hanging out at the food court in Junes for a bite to eat. “Hanging out with you here isn’t too bad.” Yosuke said, cringing at himself internally because he actually _really_ liked hanging out with Souji, he had gotten attached to him pretty quickly, but of course he wasn’t going to admit that out loud, hell, he isn’t quite ready to admit it to himself inside his thoughts either. He quickly started talking again, talking about the pros and cons of coming to Junes, as some lady yelled at him. “For example…” He stood up quickly with a sigh to face them, then put on his retail worker facade as he kindly greeted them. “Hello there, senpai. What’s wrong today?”  
The two quickly began to yell demands at him, as he tried to reason with them. Souji could tell he was easily irritated by their selfishness, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to stand up to defend Yosuke and yell at them, feeling some aura of protectiveness come over him, but as soon as he did they left. But then another woman grabbed his attention, and he apologized as he walked off with her to solve her issue. When he came back, he sat back down with a huff as he crossed his arms. “Ugh, I’m beat. I’m not the complaints department…” 

Souji jumped at the chance to try and make him feel better, so he nearly shouted “You're incredible.” before realizing how that sounded, and so he shrunk back in his seat as Yosuke blushed, yet brushed the comment off. “But dude, it’s nothing but trouble!” He still smiles sheepishly though, deeply appreciating the comment. He continues to complain about Junes, saying he wouldn’t mind it if they didn’t have the murders to deal with. Souji encourages him and he is taken aback, but he still seems to appreciate his enthusiasm. “Haha, I never thought i’d be talking about serious stuff like this. It’s only with you guys that I talk seriously like this, I feel like I don’t have to lie about how I actually feel… Especially with you. You’ve already seen the worst of me. Thinking of it now, I’m glad that if anyone had to see that stuff, it was you. It’s a bit late now, but thanks. I appreciate it.” Yosuke smiles again, and Souji returns it with a warm smile of his own, as both of them feel their hearts swell.

06/20

Yosuke pretty much forced his way into your room, saying he was curious about it. He notes how clean it is. He asks where Souji keeps the ‘goods’. Souji acts clueless about what he means. “I’ll find them when you go take a piss or something and expose you, haha!” He laughs heartily, and Souji can’t help but feel like he's melting from how endearing he finds him. His next question is if he plans on inviting a girl over, to which Souji shakes his head. “Seriously?! You could probably get any girl you wanted over though!” Yosuke is taken aback again, though his thoughts tell a different story. ‘Man, why am I happy about that? It’s not like I'd want him to invite me over instead…’ 

Nanako interrupts that thought process before he could freak himself out, asking about a public notice. The conversation turns to a guy her friend has a crush on, and Yosuke mentions how he doesn’t need something like that in his life right now. And while Souji understands, he still can't help but feel crushed by that for some reason. But the conversation continues on before he can think too much. “I have something I need to do before that can happen…”  
“Homework?” Nanako questions.  
“Well… Maybe it is, you’re smart, Nanako-chan!” he says with a giggle. Nanako left, and with that they returned to their conversation. “Catching the killer, ending the murders, and bringing peace to the town. Only we can do it, huh? I’m counting on you, partner.” Souji feels himself falling for Yosuke’s determination, and the hot burst of energy that ran through his body at being called partner confirmed it for him, Souji has a crush on Yosuke. He distracted himself from thinking about it by listening to Yosuke talk about that public notice from earlier. Before they knew it, it was dark out so Yosuke went home. Souji collapsed onto his futon, mind spinning with emotions. 

07/14

Souji eagerly agreed to help Yosuke with Junes duties, happy to spend as much time with him as possible that was relatively stress free. Which was most things now that they had a serial murderer to stop. As he restocked, Yosuke shouted out multiple deals to the customers. After their shared shift, they returned to their usual spot at the food court. As they sit exhausted, Yosuke complains about his dad. “But hey, I’m glad you were there! Thanks.”  
“It was fun.” He responded. “You really are a good guy.” Yosuke smiles warmly at Souji, until his expression sours as he sees the two girls from before show up. The two go back to complaining, but Yosuke deals with it well. Souji felt himself be extremely proud of how mature Yosuke could be. The two walk off, not too far however, to start talking again. Yosuke’s attention is grabbed as he hears them mention Saki. He bit his lip as he listened to them talk. Souji is about to ask Yosuke if he’s okay, but before he does he speaks up for himself, “It’s just hot air. I’m not gonna let it get to me. It’s sad to be talked about like that, though…We’re the only ones who can avenge Saki-senpai. So, there’s no reason to bother with others.” Souji is quick to compliment him on how mature he is, and he smiles again. ‘He smiles a lot with me.’ he thought to himself. “I think it’s good you came along. It’s because of you I’ve managed to get this far.” Yosuke nods, a slight blush appearing on his face.

“What a pain...Oh, uh, not you… I wonder what it is.” Yosuke looks up at that, thinking to himself. ‘There’s no way...No way that I could like _him_ like, c’mon… He’s a guy… That’s.. Ugh.’ He started another conversation instead, as they walked home. 

08/04

Again they came to the food court to eat together. Souji thought to himself it felt like it was going on dates when they did this. Yosuke was about to start a conversation, then the two girls showed up _again_. Souji felt anger rise up in him, he just wanted to speak to his best friend, his _partner_ , but they keep showing up. He stays silent, though, since he knows Yosuke can usually deal with them in a timely manner. Both of them are shocked when the girls mention Saki again.  
“You liked Saki and treated her special!” they yelled, and Yosuke struggled to keep calm as he responded, “I don’t think Saki-senpai has anything to do with this subject.” The girls turn that into an argument, and Souji debates jumping in to defend Yosuke or not. ‘I can’t stand to see them treat him so horribly.’ he thinks, when they began to bad mouth saki, he had enough. “Shut up!” He yelled as he stood up.

Yosuke was shocked at Souji defending him, but the fact he would have his back gave him the backbone to stand up for himself, as he yelled back at the girls, “You’re the one’s who should shut up-”

The argument continues, “So what if she hated me? I knew that! And she’s not here anymore! I’m left behind! Just leave me alone.” Yosuke’s outburst convinced the girls to go away. ‘Though it isn’t an appropriate thought right now… He’s kind of hot when he’s mad.’ Souji thought.  
“I just blurted out a bunch of crap just now, huh?” He said, defeated. “You were just upset.” Souji begins, trying to make him feel better. “N-no, I was just…” He smiles pathetically, “Damn, another pathetic display from Yosuke, huh? Thanks though.. Hearing you say that stuff to them... made me really happy.” “I don’t want to go, but I guess I have to go talk stuff out with dad. I don’t get it, what am I supposed to do? Even though it’s my own future...Sorry, I’ll see you later, Souji.” He walks off, and Souji wants to run up and tell him he isn’t pathetic at all, but he feels this isn't the time. So, he watches him walk off and when he’s out of sight, he returns to his house.

09/04

The two of them ended up at the riverbank, Yosuke holding something. “It’s a print club sticker I took with Saki-senpai...When I got here, she insisted on taking it. Back then, I thought I was above this place… So many people saw me as an enemy. She told me ‘Parents are parents, you’re you.’ Even if she didn’t really mean it, it made me happy. Because of her, I began to think that this town maybe isn’t so bad. But then…” At that, he broke down crying. “Why…?! Why did she… Have to..die…?” His sobs became more violent, “I wanted to talk to her more! I wanted to get to know her better! But… she’s not here anymore.” He stopped talking, the only sounds being made were his sobs. He soon spoke up again. “When the murders started, I thought there was finally a point to me being here. I thought I could forget that I was such a loser. I jumped at that chance, not even thinking about what I was doing. I’m sorry, Souji, Saki-senpai…”

“Don’t apologize” Souji spoke softly. “But...I got you involved and all I did was run away from myself... But I think I’m good now, I need to get over the fact Saki isn’t here anymore. That when this case ends, I’ll have nowhere to run...And I won’t have changed.” … “...You made me realize that. I’m really, _really_ thankful for you, Souji. Now… I think I’m all cried out.” Souji eagerly took this chance to engulf Yosuke in a hug. “You dumbass… That’s for girls.” Despite saying that, he blushed deeply. “It hurts, dammit...” Yosuke begins to cry again. “It’s alright, I’ll be here for you.” Souji reassured. He held Yosuke until he stopped crying, then walked him home. 

10/03

Yosuke brought Souji to a hill that overlooked the town. “I hated this place when I first came here, you can see how small the town is. Looking at it now, though, it’s a nice town.” He smiles somewhat sadly, and Souji can feel his heart hurt seeing any sort of sad expression on his face. “Cheer up, I’m here for you.”  
“If only it were that easy.” His expression softened at that. “This town that I hated so much… Now I love it. There’s still nothing here, but I have family and friends….And you. The important things are never far off… I mean, you’re kinda always around…” Yosuke seems embarrassed. “I always wanted to be special.” Souji almost cuts him off to tell him how special he is to him, but he refrains. “I thought my life would finally have meaning if I was special to someone.” “That’s why I was so excited when I got my persona, but I didn’t really need it. Just being born, living your life… And before you know it, you’re already special to someone.” Souji nods in approval.  
“Yeah… Like you, you’re special to me, y’know? Really special…” He drones off, rubbing his nose in embarrassment. Souji can feel his bond with Yosuke deepen with that indirect confession. 

12/17

They were at the riverbank again, fog encompassing everything. “At first, I didn’t trust you… No, it was more like I was jealous. As soon as you got here, you got your persona, became our leader, gathered people...You’re a hero. I like you for that, and I’m proud of you too. So I guess I’m jealous and proud at the same time.” He spoke softly, almost afraid of admitting it.  
“I didn’t know that.” He replied. “I didn’t either, but when I called you special, I thought more about it. Out of everyone, I wanted to be acknowledged by you the most… So, let’s fight!” Souji’s eyes widened, this wasn’t the way he thought this was going to go.  
“Give me a good punch, knock out all this crap inside of me...I want to be equal to you. I want us to stand shoulder to shoulder. We need to be equal before…” He trailed off, looking to the side, before shaking his head and looking fiercely at Souji again. “So c’mon…” Souji hesitantly nodded, “Then let’s get equal!”  
“Okay, here I come! Take your best shot!” The two brawled it out until they were exhausted, and they collapsed onto the grass. “Ugh… Your punches are brutal. I was seeing stars for a second. But thanks, man. I don’t know how to say it but… That sure beat words.” 

Yosuke’s face is peaceful, “Souji.. I’m going to live. Without lying to myself, without deceiving myself...I focused all my attention on the murders, to avoid having to confront myself, so as long as I don’t try… nothing will change, even if we catch the killer. Right now, I’m just plain old me, and I want to do what I can with everything I got with you, Souji. I never knew I had such heat inside…” He paused, blushing. After collecting himself, he continued. “N-now don’t make me say stuff like that!” His voice was barely audible at the next part he said, “Don’t go… I like you.” Souji sat up at that, not expecting a confession right now. He was smiling though, “I like you too, Yosuke. Let’s go back.” They walked back to Dojima’s house, hand in hand, Yosuke breaking contact whenever they saw someone, but as they reached Souji’s room, they collapsed on his couch, falling asleep almost instantly. The fight and the confession took so much out of them, especially when they both were holding back their feelings for eachother for so long. During their slumber, their unconscious bodies managed to wrap themselves around each other, ending up cuddling. When they awoke, they talked about what to do next. All they knew for sure was, they had forged a bond that could never be broken.


End file.
